An Adult's Life
by LittleMissyMurder
Summary: Reiji being acting weird lately. Camus found him smoking, Ranmaru hasn't been pranked on for a week, and Ai finds him more on his phone than with his maracas. All of this leads up to when Reiji's old friends pay a visit. What happens when those friends came to Japan to take him from the Shining Agency? OC's involved, but no OC X CC!
1. Phone Call

**Sup, bros? Missy here with my new story, An Adult's Life! Summary -**

**Reiji being acting weird. Camus found him smoking, Ranmaru hasn't been pranked on for a week, and Ai finds him more on his phone than with his maracas. All of this leads up to when Reiji's old friends pay a visit. What happens when those friends came to Japan to take him from the Shining Agency? OC's involved.**

**Pairings - Reiji x Ai, Ren x Masato, Syo x Natsuki/Satsuki, Tokiya x Otoya, Ranmaru x Nanami, Cecil x Camus. Is it weird that I love all these pairings to the core?**

**Warnings - Cussing, mentions of adult problems hence the name.**

**I do own Nana Kotobuki, Yoshi Akiyama, and Little Demons.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter One - Phone Call_

"Have you noticed something different about Rei-chan?" Otoya asked as he sat down in the dining room with his breakfast, everyone looked up at him with questioning gazes.

"What do you mean?" Syo asks as he gnaws on a piece of maple-favored bacon.

"Like, he's been on his phone a lot." Otoya tries to think of a decent example.

"He must have a lover that he doesn't want us to know about." Ren smirks knowingly, "He is a man after all, it shouldn't been surprising. I'm sure he just wants to keep her away from us because he doesn't want her to fall in love with our charm, I would do the same thing if Little Lamb were mine." Nanami flushed brightly at Ren's flirtation and he winks at her playfully.

"Who are you talking about?" Ai asks as he walks in, laptop under his left arm, with Ranmaru and Camus behind him.

"Good morning, Ai-senpai. We are talking about Reiji-senpai." Syo answers as he shoves a forkful of scrambled egg into his mouth.

"What about Reiji?" Ranmaru asks roughly as he grabs a plate and goes to the buffet and puts piles of food on top the poor china.

"He's been acting strange lately." Otoya announces once again. "Have you noticed too?"

"Well, I did find him smoking on his car last night." Camus mutters before he takes a sip of his tea.

"EEEEHHHHH? Reiji smokes!?" all the kouhais yell in unison, surprised by that the happy-go-lucky prankster of a senpai was a smoker. "Why didn't anyone tell us?"

"We just found out last night. According to my data, Reiji has been smoking since he was 15." Ai informs in monotone as he takes a seat and opens his cyan blue and white laptop.

"I never thought that Reiji-senpai would do something like that." Tokiya mutters as a side thought, his hand cupping his chin as he starts to think complexly.

"I did something like what?" Reiji asks as he pops out from behind Ranmaru causing the silver-haired man to choke on his food. A cigarette was hanging loosely from the brunette's lips and a firm smile was plastered on his face, it looked a little forced in the eyes of his colleagues though. "Are you guys talking about my smoking habit? I don't do it too often so don't worry, I'm not doing to die anytime soon. I haven't pulled enough pranks on Ran-ran yet!" He ruffles Ranmaru's hair playfully, before getting swatted away.

"Stop that."

"How come you never told us you smoked, Rei-chan?" Natsuki questions.

"I have, plenty of times." Reiji answers back, a hint of sadness in his seemingly dull eyes, his smile looking even more forced.

"You have?" Masato asks for everyone, looking surprised.

Reiji laughed lightly, trying to keep the atmosphere from getting awkward, "You probably just didn't hear."

"Why are you on your phone so much then?" Ai asks, changing the subject completely, everyone looks at him in disbelief. Ai have never shown very much concern about Reiji and everyone assumed that Reiji was a nuisance to the cyan-haired boy.

"_Awww!_ Ai-ai's worried about me!" Reiji cheered happily, smoke coming out of his mouth as he talked. The scene suddenly felt so wrong, Reiji wasn't suppose to have a cigarette in between his index and middle fingers, he was making it seem like smoking was ok. Ai had already looked up all the side effects of smoking (all were bad) on his laptop last night and read articles about how to get a person to stop smoking.

First, was to find why they were smoking to begin with. Reiji started smoking more when he started using his phone excessively. He would always excuse himself for hours at a time to talk to someone. Maybe it was a lover that was causing him stress? Or was it some friend who was pressuring Reiji to do things? What if it's an enemy that has blackmail on him? _'I need to stop watching so many American movies.' _Ai thinks to himself.

"You haven't answered my question." Ai replies in his firm and clear, 'I almost give a shit' voice.

"Ok, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I have-" Ren gives everyone a knowing smirk "- some old friends that are asking me if I want to join their agency!" Everyone's faces fell.

"What agency?" Syo persists with a worried tone.

"It's called Maddening Dance and it's really big in Europe and America."

"Who are the friends?" Otoya continues.

"My little sister, Nana Kotobuki and my _secret_ composer, Yoshi Akiyama. Yoshi changed his name to Victor Akiyama and Nana is better known by her stage name, Magician's Girl. We made this group called MIST in a fallen agency, Rolling Stars, and we played in a drama called Little Demons, where we acted as serial killers. They are actually the ones that bought me my green car and th-"

"Reiji-senpai, I think you've told us enough." Masato interrupts bluntly, realizing how excited Reiji seemed when he talked about his old friends.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen them in two years. Tomorrow is going to be our biannual meeting and it's going to be here, I want you guys to meet each other and don't bite, ok? They'll be staying here for a week or so." Reiji announces as he scans STARISH, Haruka, and the rest of Quartet Night with his grey eyes.

"We promise, Rei-chan!" Otoya smiles brightly at his senpai, happy that his senpai doesn't look sad any more. The mischievous gleam was back in Reiji's eyes and the cigarette was currently being tossed in the trash. The smell of smoke didn't leave the room though and everyone coughed once or twice, including Reiji who apologized and opened some windows to let the fresh air in.

His phone started ringing 'Dekai Temptation' and he answered it, staying in his seat as everyone tried to listen in on his conversation. Luckily or unluckily, he realized this and turned up the volume on the phone so everyone could hear what the person on the other line said.

_"Nii-san! Good morning!" _

"Good morning to you too, Nana."

_"Ne, Nii-san, Yo-chan wants to know if you got the champagne yet."_

"Yeah, it came last night."

_"And he wants to know if you got the pies too."_

"It came with the champagne."

_"Did Shining say yes to having our get together at the Shining Agency?"_

"Yeah, he agreed yesterday."

_"Yay~ We are bordering the plane right now, so you can pick us up tomorrow morning!"_

"Alright! I can't wait to see you."

So far, their conversation was normal, Reiji was old enough (by far) to drink and it was probably to celebrate seeing each other again.

_"One more thing, did you get the hookers too?"_

Everyone's eyes widened considerably at the comment and Reiji merely laughed.

"Yes, Nana, I got the hookers." he joked.

_"Ok, ok, good. By the way... Yo-chan is going to kick your ass when he learns about Quartet Night."_

Reiji's face paled considerably. "I know, I just don't think I should tell him just yet."

_"He's going to find out anyway and also about your kouhais and how you haven't been singing his songs and how you retired and how-"_

"Please stop giving me the guilt trip, Nana." Reiji pleaded softly, before laughing nervously.

_"I wouldn't have to if you didn't do them! You know it's against the rules, don't tell me you don't remember!"_

"Ok, I'm sorry! I'm no longer retired and Otoya and Tokiya are going to be professionals themselves soon and I am going to sing his songs when you guys get here!"

_"And are you going to quit Quartet Night?" _his so-called sister persisted.

Everyone waited patiently for him to answer. If he quit Quartet Night, it would hurt everyone deeply because he was the one that suggested that they do more group work together. Camus has already many rain-checked meetings with the Queen to go to their concerts, Ranmaru was just getting used to the idea of being a group again, and Aine has been giving Ai images of Aine's memories, of Reiji and their high school life.

"I haven't made up my mind completely, but I _do_ really want to work at Maddening Dance with you." Reiji laughs weakly again, forgetting that he was with his kouhais and his friends. He wasn't lying, but he also has gotten attached to everyone in the Shining Agency.

_"Yay! I have to go tell Yo-chan, he'll be so happy! Maybe he'll throw a chair at you instead of a table when we go to Japan?"_

He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning to find Otoya looking at him as if he just told them he was a serial killer. He looks at the rest of STARISH to find Tokiya grunting his teeth, Ren and Masato staring at him with hardening glares, Syo and Natsuki looked like puppies that just got beaten.

"Nana, can we talk about this tomorrow?" he asks quietly into the phone as he glances at Ai and Camus to find that they were glaring at him furiously as well and Ranmaru was trying his hardest to not yell at Reiji, almost breaking his spoon in the process.

_"Ok, love you! Bye Nii-san."_

"Love you, too, Nana."

A soft click becomes the loudest thing in the room while Reiji puts his phone back into his pocket. The rest of Quartet Night shoot up from their chairs and STARISH stay stunned in shock.

"What the _hell_ do you mean by maybe?" Ranmaru roared, breaking the spoon finally.

"You're the one that suggested that we should stay as Quartet Night!" Ai's voice cracks at the end as he almost breaks his laptop's keyboard. The robot suddenly flinched and stared at his hands, wondering why he reacted more than he should have.

"Do you know how many times I've canceled meetings with the Silk Queen to go to our pathetic concerts?" Camus shouts as he slams his hands against the table, making his tea spill.

Reiji sweatdropped and put his hands up in defense, "Ran-ran, Myu-chan, Ai-ai, it's ok. My sister would have started cussing me out if I said that there was less of a chance of me going with them than staying with you."

"Cuss you out?" Haruka asks as she comes out of her stance.

"Yeah, my sister and Yoshi get pretty violent verbally and physically when I do something wrong." Reiji smiles at her and scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Reiji-senpai, what did she mean by 'against the rules'? What are the rules?" Tokiya asks, him being the first to talk out of the kouhais.

"_First Ai-ai, now Toki! _I should be more mysterious from now on, if it means you worry about me!" Reiji laughs out, "I feel like it's my birthday."

"Reiji-senpai, please answer the question." Masato insists urgently.

"I told you, Masa, call me Rei-chan!" Reiji smiles, still not answering the question.

**"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" **everyone instantly yells at him and Reiji flinches.

"Haha... I can't. It's the rules." he laughs lightly and everyone groans.

"Who's rules?" Camus asks roughly as he continues to clean the tea that he had spilled earlier.

"... MIST's rules, we made them when we were little." Reiji replies, "You all sure are asking a lot of questions, why do you want to know so much about my life? I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry so much, I'm staying!"

_"Am I?"_

* * *

"Ne, Yo-chan, Rei-chan looks so happy when he is singing with Quartet Night."

"He looks like a pansy when he sings all happy and shit... Is that Aine?"

"Aine, Rei-chan's lover? Aine died, Yo-chan, remember how Rei-chan had to go to rehab because he overdosed on alcohol and smoking?"

"Don't remember me, but then tell me who the blue haired boy is... or is a girl? Shit, I dunno."

"We're on a plane, stop cussing so much."

"It's a private plane, damn you, Nana."

"Oh yeah... anyway that's Ai Mikaze, maybe he's Aine's younger brother or something. He's 15 and Aine is suppose to be like 20 now."

"Maybe he's lying... what if he is keeping Reiji from going to the UK with us. Like Reiji is using him as a replacement for Aine, Aine _was _the one person that we actually trusted with that asshole."

"God, you sound like such a mother right now. We don't need Rei-chan that much, Yo-chan. Besides what are you going to do? Kill him? We aren't in Little Demons anymore, so stop acting."

"Fuck you, it's just a thought."

"Is it?"

"You tell me."

"..."

"..."

"You're going to do something about Ai, aren't you?"

"... Maybe."

_"YO-CHAN!" _

"FUCK! Fine, I'll try not to throw a fucking lawn mover at him, but you have to call Mena over to Japan."

_"Why?"_

"be... s.. ..ed. .. se..ce Reiji."

"What about Rei-chan?"

"**BECAUSE SHE NEEDS TO SEDUCE REIJI!" **

"OK, fine. I'll let you do that much, but I doubt that Rei-chan would become unfaithful. Ai is, whether you like it or not, good-looking. I would say cute, but he has sex appeal and I would say he's sexy, but he's adorable."

"You're such a cougar, Nana."

"Shut up, I'm only 23. Besides, you're older."

"Fuck you."

* * *

**AND THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! I hope you like Yoshi and Nana because I put a lot of thought into them! I tried to keep everyone in character, but there is a lot of people and I can't give everyone a lot of spotlight. I'll give you their appearances in the second chapter.**

**But for now here are some head canons on Quartet Night's relationship with Reiji, STARISH will come later.**

**Ai watches American action movies and Spanish soap operas, merely to try and figure out why everyone acted so aggressively. He will have marathons sometimes, and Reiji will sometimes sit down to watch them with him. (Mostly because maybe Nana is going to be in it)**

**Ranmaru loves homemade cooking, especially Reiji's. He is easily bribed by it, but he just can't resist. If they are going somewhere and Reiji has packed lunches, Ran-ran will ask him to pack an extra one, because "one isn't enough to sate his hunger"**

**Camus's dog LOVES Reiji, so much that when Camus comes home, his dog, Alexander, tries to look behind him to see if Reiji is there. When he isn't, Alexander kind of mourns for a bit before Camus makes him better with food. Nobody really knows why he likes Reiji so much, Reiji didn't even say hello before Alexander tackled him and started licking him.**

**Anyway that's all and please-**

**R&R**


	2. Past Memories

**Yo! Missy here with the second chapter of Adult Life where Yoshi and Nana going to meet Quartet Night, STARISH, and Nanami! Hey, does anyone know one is her first name? Is it Nanami or Haruka? I'm confused. Anyway I'm going to explain their characters a bit.**

**Nana Kotobuki - She is very happy and silly, like her brother. She is more athletic than the other members of MIST and likes to flip and cartwheel her way around. She is just like a female Reiji and has a strange addiction to cherries. She is not a seductive person and she not known for being sexy, but fun. **

**She is voiced by Nana Mizuki. Look up "Nana Mizuki Discotheque" on Youtube and her picture is on my profile.**

**Yoshi/Victor Akiyama - He gets angry easily and tends to pick up random objects and throw them with accurate targets. He yells a lot and is pissy most of the time, but composes masterpieces and within minutes too. He has sex appeal, but he is just girly like that. He is like a French rock-loving shota that throws chairs when he's angry...**

**He is voiced by Uverworld. Just look up "Blue Exorcist opening 1" on Youtube and his picture is on my profile soon, I have to draw him out first.**

**Warnings: cussing, mentions of characters from the game, and racist shotas. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter Two - Past Memories_

"Why are we watching Little Demons again?" Ranmaru asks as Camus, Ai, and himself sit on a leather couch in one of the many living room, Ai in the middle with his laptop in his lap. Otoya and Tokiya were behind them, decided to see one episode before heading back to their rooms.

"Because we should see what type of people that Reiji's friends are." Camus explained as Ai clicked _'Little Demons Episode 1 - Monster? Me?' _with his pointer.

"How does that show in some serial killer drama?" Ranmaru watched as the video loaded.

"Idiot, the show shows how they react to the certain episode." Camus replied.

"Be quiet, it's starting."

~ After 13 episodes ~

"I'm going to have nightmares of this." Otoya whispers as his red eyes become unable to be removed from the computer screen. Otoya clung to a concentrated Tokiya as they Snatching up Ai in fear whenever someone is killed by the "little demons", Ranmaru and Camus clung to the humanoid.

Little Demons was a supernatural drama about three demons take the bodies of three children and kill everyone around them slowly. Yuki, the child that little Reiji played, is a mastermind that played tricks on people to have them killed in unexpected ways or force them to commit suicide. Satori, a little girl who is played by Nana, uses her demonic powers and the screen always goes blank with the letters "YOU'RE NEXT" on it when she approaches someone. When it goes back to the drama, it shows the body in all it's gory glory and she is taking pictures of it as Satori wants to be a photographer. Kei, a small male that is probably Victor Akiyama, has amazing physical ability and easily tears people's heads off right in front of the camera.

"Why?" Ai asks the redhead as he shoves Ranmaru and Camus away so that they could stop clinging to him like children.

"What if Rei-chan is really like this? Just waiting for the right time to come out and kill us! He's so evil looking in this show." Otoya exclaims as he continues to cling onto Tokiya who was listening to the opening song, realizing how baritone Victor sounds even as a child and how professional Reiji and Nana sounded as they hit the high notes perfectly.

_What's wrong, Mister?_

_C-c-could you tell me?_

_Why do you are so cold, Miss?_

_H-h-how about I help you with that?_

_Where is Nii-san?_

_H-h-he isn't here._

_BAM! _

Everyone except Ai, flinched when the children gave sadistic smiles as they shot their guns at the camera. The screen went black, that was the end of the first season. The episode continue to show a reporter asking the kids how they felt about the ending.

_"I'm kind of sad that it's over. It was a lot of fun acting with Nana and Yo-chan." Reiji smiles really wide, showing how he lost a tooth during the 5th episode._

_"I'm glad it's over, I don't want to have to deal with people turning to me and saying "IT'S KEI! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAGH? My mom says that I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." Yoshi says as he shakes his head, his short orange locks swooshing back and forth._

_"What about you, Nana?" the reporter asks as he turns to a little girl with long curly brown locks and silver eyes._

_"I can't wait for the second season, Satori becomes a middle-schooler finally." she smiles and the reporter laughs before turning to the camera._

_"That's right, there is going to be a season 2, it will come out on January 26, so be patient, alright?" the reporter said to the camera and the episode ended._

"Should we watch season 2?" Ai asks just as he clicks on the link for the first episode, not really caring for their opinions. It was going to be 9 P.M so and he wanted to watch one more episode of Little Demons, little Reiji was kind of cute in it.

"NOO!" yelled the rest of the idols in the room, but it was too late. There was a new opening with Kei, who had shoulder-blade orange hair that was in a ponytail; Satori, who has a new camera that took pictures of people who are going to die; Yuki, was smiling like how the Reiji did and was wearing a hat.

Another episode of pure terror for the kouhais and the senpais.

~ Next Morning ~

"Japan is just like how I remember. Shitty." Yoshi spat loudly.

"Really? I remember it being more... happy." Nana smiles as she motions to a laughing couple than to a girl who is hugging an older woman, who was probably her mother.

"So? France has happy people everywhere."

"But they're drunk off their asses."

"Fuck you."

"She can do that later, but right now, how about a _big_ bear hug?" Reiji interrupts as he pops out from behind them, making them turn around to see their long time friend.

"Nii-san!" Nana laughs as she instantly tackles her brother, her long brown curls fluttering around him excitingly, "I've missed you so much!"

"Reiji, you asshole, help me carry my bags." Yoshi lashed out, trying to let the siblings make fools on the themselves. People were starting to stare at the three, probably trying to figure out why they look so familiar.

"Why did you bring so many? Nana only has two and you have like ten." Reiji comments before teasing, "Did Yo-chan bring me presents?"

"Do you want me to crack your head like an egg on the cement?" Yoshi rhetorically threatened, rolling his thin shoulders as Reiji took the load of three out of _nine _bags off Yoshi's body. Nana suddenly decided to become a nice person too, and took one of his bags, _probably just trying to match her brother. _

"So how's France?" Reiji asks as they walk out of airport, none of them trying to hide their identity. Yoshi was a composer and a former rocker, not a super idol. Nana was extremely popular in the English-speaking countries, but only has had a few major hits in Japan. Reiji was just too lazy to hide and he was scared that they wouldn't be able to find him if he was covered up.

"Amazing." Yoshi replied in the most simple way possible.

"It's cool and it would be even more cool, if you were there, Nii-san." Nana commented lightly and they glanced at each other over Yoshi's head, Nana challenging her older brother silently.

"I'm sure it would." Reiji replies smoothly, smirking lightly at his sister, who looked away in confusion from the mixed signals. '_Does that mean he'll stay or not?' _she thinks as they walk up to his car, shining and in perfect condition.

"Reiji, we bought you that like six years ago, why do you still have it?" Yoshi stares at the car through his round sunglasses, his eyes full of disgust. Reiji, smiled at the small male before walking up to it.

"It holds memories."

"Memories of Aine-chan?" Nana asked boldly, knowing that she was standing on thin ice, but wanted to keep skating. Reiji flinched, his eyes becoming a little hazy, but he smiled at them without fail. Yoshi elbowed Nana harshly before walking to the car, leaving the siblings there.

Reiji looked at his sister in the eye, before giving her a small smile.

"Yeah. Memories of Aine-chan."

Nana gave him a smile back, her eyes were genuine, her soft smile was real as well, "Nii-san shouldn't look so sad in public, it's bad for the press."

"It's bad for the press if they find out that we have six bags of pure vodka in the trunk." Yoshi butts in and they all snicker, Reiji's eyes flicker to the car before putting the rest of the bags in the trunk and getting into the car with his sister in shotgun and Yoshi in the back.

.

.

.

_"Aine."_

* * *

Ai opened his cyan blue eyes, his wires felt stiff and his "mind" was hazy. "Hey, you finally awake? Wait, that wouldn't be the correct term, now would it? I mean, we're both asleep... well, in a sense." a warm, softening voice enveloped Ai's ears as he sat up slowly.

He blinked a few times to clear his vision, only to find that he was underwater, with the colorful fish and there was a bed, a medical bed, in front of him. On top the bed was a boy that looked just like him, only his hair and eyes were a darker shade of blue and he was smiling warmly at the humanoid. The boy wore a white T-shirt and pajamas pants, his slim pale arms grasping a pure white pillow to his chest. His hair flowed softly around in the sea water, sometimes going in his eyes and he would blow it away, making bubbles.

"Aine?" Ai asks as he stands up to be face to face with the professor's nephew.

Aine smiles brightly before grabbing Ai's arm in a friendly manner, "I need to tell you something, about Na-chan and Yo-chan."

"Na-chan? Yo-chan? Who are they?" Ai asks, confused by the foreign names, almost thinking that Na-chan would be Natsuki, but realized that Aine doesn't know Natsuki.

"Na-chan is Nana Kotobuki and Yo-chan is Yoshi Akiyama, they're my friends, but they get jealous easily," Aine replies fondly as if remembering something.

"According to my data, they're the people that are visiting today." Ai states in monotone, his bangs were starting to annoy him slightly, but his arms were suddenly rendered useless.

"I know, and that's what I want to talk to you about."

"Well, what is it?"

"Yo-chan and Na-chan are going to be mad about Quartet Night, they don't like it when Reiji works with other idols."

"Because they're jealous?"

"No... because of me."

"You?"

"I... I was Reiji's lover...," Aine laughs nervously before turning red while Ai looked away, confused as to what he is feeling, guilt, jealousy, indifference, sorrow and strangely happiness bubbled in his stomach. Aine continued, "I was going to sing a song with him, Yo-chan had wrote it for us and Na-chan had somehow gotten Shining's permission. It was called Je t'aime, but we were both too swarmed in work to sing it."

"Yo-chan was getting frustrated because Reiji and me had yet to sing it, Yoshi and Nana went to an academy in England for singing and composing, and Yoshi was taking the composing course. We were the singers for his debut song."

"So he added more pressure on you? He can't be the only reason that you... tried to kill yourself."

Aine shook his head before he continued, "Afterwards, it hurt them too much to know that I died, and it's worse that Reiji felt like he had killed me in a sense. Na-chan and Yo-chan didn't like to see him like that, so they all promised to each other that they weren't going to work with other people," Aine lets go of Ai's arm and gets more comfortable on the bed, "Then Shining made Quartet Night."

"It isn't our fault that Quartet Night was made." Ai replies swiftly, feeling like they had no right to be made at the rest of Quartet Night.

"No, but it's probably going to be your fault if Reiji stays." Aine says as he grabs Ai's hand and drags him into the bed, the covers fluttering in the moving water, a red and white fish swam around the bed, some nibbling on the sheets, probably trying to figure what it is.

"I don't decide if he stays or not." Ai defends again with a straight face as he lays down next to the tealette, his head was cushioned by the pillow that was once in Aine's thin pale arms.

"That's true, I guess, but Reiji does care about you a lot, don't you want him to stay? Don't you care for him too?" Aine asks as he plops his head on the pillow, smiling at the cyanette with his warm smile. Ai yawns, it is a human habit that he picked up, before closing his eyelids.

_"Do I?"_

* * *

**I just realized that it looks like I am introducing some weird crack pairing for the English-speaking, anime-only fans. In the game, Utapri ALL STAR, Reiji's and Ai's routes basically kind of orbit each other, mainly Reiji's though. Also, on Pixiv, there is a BUNCH of AWESOME fan art of these two. Yeah, Ranmaru x Reiji is cute and all, but I feel like Ranmaru is super awesome with Nanami for reasons that I feel shouldn't be justified. Besides, we all know that Reiji is secretly the seme for Quartet Night. Natsuki being the one that dominates all.**

**Anyway I hope you like my story!**

**R&R**


	3. Repeat

**UUUUGHHH MY FEELS! I keep rereading this beautiful one-shot called Breeze (it's on Fanfiction btw) and it's of Reiji and Aine and I almost want to cry over it, but I slap myself and tell myself to keep it together. OMG so I found out that there are only like 3 stories on FF that contain Reiai, including mine. So I am making it my personal mission (you can help of course) for there to be 10 stories of Ai x Reiji! Here are the other ones one - **

**What is Love? by bluebutterfly22 - Reiai isn't the only pairing, but it's the main one (hence the cover). It's the closest thing to Reiai, beside my own story that only ships Reiji with Ai. **

**It Started With A Dare by blue butterfly22 - It may go on this list, but it needs to be updated again before I can truly decide. **

**An Adult's Life by ME - This story is just pure Reiai. Deal with it.**

**Anyway here is a nice and long chapter of An Adult's Life, I wanted this story to hit 10,000 words before we went into the third chapter, so here is 5,000 words~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three - Repeat _

_"Na-chan, Yo-chan, meet my... friend, Aine Kisaragi." Reiji beams before Nana, out of excitement, suddenly hugs Aine, who blushes in confusion. Reiji's chest suddenly tightens slightly in jealousy and possessiveness, but it doesn't show on his face nor in his body language. Yoshi merely stares at Aine with a concentration face, trying to figure something out in his complexly artistic mind. _

_"Umm... Akiyama-sama, is something wrong?" Aine asks politely, he felt small under the ironically much smaller man's gaze. _

_Yoshi, without hesitance, asked a very blunt question, "What are you?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"I mean, are you a boy or girl?" _

_Reiji laughs good-heartedly and Nana stands next to Yoshi before titling her head and cupping her chin, as to try to act and look like Yoshi, who was too concentrated to even think about flicking her off._

_"Yo-chan, I can assure you, Aine-chan is a boy." Reiji states happily for Aine, who looks away and blushes even harder. Nana giggles and Yoshi raises an eyebrow at his longtime friend._

_"What? What did I say?" Are you guys thinking perverted again? Because it wouldn't be too off the ma-" Reiji teases and turns to see his tealette was blushing like he did in be- _

_"REIJI!" Aine cried in embarrassment, snapping Reiji out of his perverted thoughts._

_"HAHAHAHA!" Nana barked out as the laughter erupted out of her._

_"Didn't know you swung that way, Rei-chan." Yoshi comments, still amused, before turning his head to Aine, "Take care of Reiji when we're gone, Aine-chan?"_

_Blushing with embarrassment, the tealette looked at the ground, before muttering an "I will, Akiyama-sama." _

_"Ne, Nii-san, you found yourself a cutie." Nana comments to her brother before turning to the "cutie" "Aine-chan, just call Yoshi, Yo-chan and me, Na-chan! It's ok, we don't bite." Nana laughs sweetly and Aine blushes even harder at the compliment before nodding._

_"Oh, by the way, how old are you?" Nana asks, curiously._

_"Huh?" _

_"I mean, you look like you're sixteen, but what are you doing with an old man like Reiji?"_

_"I'm only twenty, Na-chan!" Reiji defends._

_"See? Old man." Yoshi jokes as he gabs a thumb at Reiji and smirks lightly, making Aine laugh under his breath and Nana smiles even wider at Yoshi's constant watch over his own foul language and his anger problems. _

_"Oh, I'm fifteen... Na-chan." Aine replies finally, looking at the ground. _

_The atmosphere drops down from pleasantly quiet to dangerous intense as Yoshi takes off his sunglasses and puts them in his pocket before firmly grabbing onto the coffee table and lifting it over his head as if it was made out of feathers, making Aine step back in fear. _

_"Huh?" the young boy breathes out, Yoshi's shaded eyes revert to a shaking Reiji, who stared back with "Oh shit" face._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"**REIJI! WHAT THE FUCK!?"** Yoshi roars at last, forcing the coffee table to behind his head as if he was going to launch at his longtime "friend"._

_"Nii-san, you pervert..." Nana looks away from her brother, a deviant light gleamed in her eyes as she wore a cat's mouth._

_"Wha- I- It's not like I'm forcing him into this!" Reiji defends poorly as he tries to dodge the coffee table that was being lunged at him. It smashes against the wall behind him and breaks into many wooden pieces._

_"You already toke his innocence too! **GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" **Yoshi shouts as he grabs an armchair next and chasing after Reiji, who had sprinted out of the room, leaving Nana and Aine in an uneven silence. Aine was shaking in fear and Nana started to pick up the pieces of the dead wooden table, as if what just transpired was normal._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"D-did that really j-just happen?"_

_"Yep." she answered smoothly._

_Another awkward silence came upon them._

_..._

_..._

_"So Aine-chan, did you and Nii-san really... do it?" Nana smirks at him playfully._

_Aine blushed an even brighter red than before, if that was possible. "N-na-chan!" At least the silence was broken._

_"I'm sorry," she puts her hands up like she just robbed a store,"- it's not often we get introduced to Nii-san's lovers! They usually are gone before we are even able to make time to go to Japan." Aine winced slightly at the mention of Reiji's past lovers. _

_"Did he have a lot?" Aine asks as he gets over his shock and leans down to help Nana with the shards, "I mean a lot of lovers?"_

_"No, not that I know of at least. He found a girl once in a while, but some way or other didn't work out and he would move on with life. Personally I don't think he has ever taking a lover to bed, most nights are only one-night stands with drunks." Nana explains as if Reiji was a book and she was reading it out loud. _

_"How do you know all of this?" Aine asks, curious as to how a girl knows show much about her brother when they leave on other sides of the Earth._

_"Nii-san and me get along a lot better than most siblings, we have the same personality and don't look too different, at least that is what the fans say, so it's only natural that we bond better."_

_"So why didn't you stay in Japan with him then?" Aine asks as he grabs a sharp one and pokes himself, "Ow."_

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah."_

_Nana sighed out softly, as if remembering a bad memory, before looking at Aine, her eyes distant and blank, like all the emotion that was there had drifted away. She smiled softly before winking playfully, "That's a story for another time, alright?"_

_"I-I... Ok Na-"_

"-na."

"Hmmm?"

"We're here, get up." Yoshi growled out of habit.

"Alright, alright." Nana whines before getting out of Reiji's car and helping her brother with their luggage, Yoshi walking past them and into the back entrance of the Shining Agency. "So, Nii-san, are we going to meet your kouhais?"

Silver eyes shoot three times their size before scanning Yoshi's back to see if the small man had heard them, he had never told Yoshi about STARISH or Quartet Night. He turns to his sister and whispers softly, only loud enough for Nana to hear, "Not now."

Nana raises her eyebrow before smirking and shaking her head, she walks past Yoshi, who is being a gentlemen for once and keeping the back door open for them. He let the door go and it closed on it's own. "Hey, Reiji, where are we staying? With you?"

Reiji shivered in fear and caution and he tenses suddenly. "N-no, you are staying in the quest rooms." Reiji laughs, trying not to look scared. If Yoshi found out that Otoya and Tokiya were his kouhais and that they all stayed in the same room, someone is going to die.

They walk down the corridors where some people past them and a few nodded and said hello to Reiji, who smiled back and nodded. They pasted the exercise room and the cafeteria where only so many were. Reiji had found some guys from STARISH and thanked god that they didn't notice him, sadly when they were in front of the main living room, Nana stopped suddenly.

"W-what's wrong, Nana?"

"Hey, is that Aine?" she asks innocently, peeking in through from behind the door because it wasn't closed all the way.

_'Damn it, Nana, you and I both know that is not Aine! Stop trying to make things hard for me because you're mad. The second Yoshi finds out everything, **BOTH **of our lives will end! Angry isn't going to make me go with you, you ungrateful piece of shit! Don't you dare try to make us go in there.' _Reiji glares down threateningly, but Nana only smiles and opens the door, letting herself in.

"God, please have mercy on me." Reiji prays from his teeth.

Sadly Reiji, you caught God on a bad day.

* * *

"You want to repeat that?" Yoshi provokes, so willingly to hit a certain-silvered man, but Nana held him back from starting a fist fight with Ranmaru.

"Yeah, **you are not taking Reiji.**" Ranmaru spat viciously, trying to throw a punch at the smaller man, but was held back by Camus and Reiji. Ai merely stood on the side, calculating who would win. Ranmaru has a 77% chance of winning while Akiyama-sama has only a 23% chance of winning.

"Now, now, Yo-chan, Mr. Sliver-head, how about we talk about this matter later? Over a cup of tea perhaps?" Nana asks as she twists Yoshi's arm behind his back. He clenched his teeth at the pain, trying to glare at her, but her left hand was on top is hand. She kicked his inner knee, his legs giving out and he fell to the floor, her right foot stumped onto his back keeping him from getting up again.

Everyone stared in awe at how roughly the man was handled by Reiji's "sister". "I'll do the same to you, if you don't stop trying to start a fight with Yo-chan." Nana said in a normal tone, staring blankly at Ranmaru, "It's not the best time n or place to talk about whether Nii-san is staying or not, so please don't fret about it."

"F-fine." Ranmaru sighed out relentlessly, looking away in unwanted shame that _Reiji's _sister had him backing down from a fight.

Nana took a shaking breath, glancing at Reiji who reverted his eyes away, before taking her right foot off of Yoshi's back. He instantly grabbed her right calf, forcing her fall over him, but he grabbed her waist before her breasts slammed his face back into the velvet carpet. He stood up suddenly, glaring at a shocked Ranmaru before flinging a totally calm, but slightly annoyed Nana at him. Reiji got out of the way before Ran-ran, Na-chan, and Myu-chan became an idol dog pile.

"ARGH!"

"AHHH!"

"Damn it."

Ai sighs and decides, even if he couldn't get enough info on Yoshi to understand him, he might as well stop Yoshi from killing everyone in the room out of rage. He immediately grabs Yoshi's fist before it hits Reiji, realizing a split-second ago that Yoshi had stomped to the other side of the room in hope of hurting a few more people.

Yoshi glares up at the offender, their faces suspiciously close, and finds Aine there. Well, his face and eyes were the same, but this Aine had a lighter shade of blue and was staring at him with a face that Aine could have never mustered. _'Who the fuck was this asshole?_' Yoshi's adrenaline-filled mind thinks, angry still running freely in his veins, now turning his target from Ranmaru to this motherfucker.

_SNAP!_

Reiji's eyes widen. "Ai-ai!"

* * *

**OMG so just before I posted this, I saw that this story (both chapters) had 100 views and I went onto my traffic stats to see how many people actually went on the second chapter and I did the math and figured out that just about everyone went on the second chapter! I'm so happy asdfghjkl; Anyway can you guys do something for me? -**

**Tell me if you like it or not please, I don't know if this is one of those stories that you clicked on accidently or really wanted to read it. Tell me what you don't like about the story (besides the pairings) and what you do like. Tell if I am making the characters too out of character or if you don't like the OCs. Tell me what I can do to improve and what it is I need to improve on. Thank you!**

**R&R**


End file.
